dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Branwen vs Darth Vader
Raven Branwen vs Darth Vader is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-fifth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 15! RWBY vs Star Wars! I guess it's fine to be a piece of shit parent if you're a badass warrior, but will it be the Maiden or Sith who swallows their pride? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Vernal was the first line of defence against the invader. Darth Vader had come to the tribe in order to cut the head of a bandit leader who had been causing difficulty to the Empire in recent weeks. Vernal put up a valiant effort, but Vader was on another level. He grabbed her by the throat with the force and lifted her into the air. "I sense someone much more powerful nearby..." he raised his blade. "Where is the Spring Maiden?" Vernal spluttered, refusing to give an answer. Vader mercilessly collapsed her throat. "Never mind." He then turned to face a bird on a nearby tree branch. "You will not disguise yourself from me again, Raven!" the Sith Lord said, throwing his lightsaber towards the bird. Raven jumped down, transforming into her human form and summoning her blade. Vader recalled his lightsaber. "You are unwise to trifle with the Empire." Here we go! ''' The two styles of swordplay between the two couldn't be more contrasting. Raven swung quickly and viciously whereas Vader's pattern was far more central than his counterpart's. His defensive approach was almost a perfect example of Soresu, and Raven was struggling to break through. She rushed to a side, trying to catch Vader out at his lower right but the Sith grabbed her by the hair and threw her back with the force. Raven planted her weapon in the ground, breaking her fall. She then summoned icy energy around herself, throwing shards at the Sith Lord. "Amusing." he responded, before cutting down the energy attacks and making a slow, but meaningful advance on the Maiden. The ranged ice was failing but Raven had intended to let Vader get this comfortable in the match. She quickly shot forwards, striking her sword across Vader's front. Again, the Sith met her with a counter strike but this time Raven began using her cryokinetic skill to freeze Vader's legs in position. With the Sith momentarily stuck, Raven rushed back and forth at breakneck pace to slash Vader in the chest and back. The Sith wasn't dropping, but Raven didn't care; she was in control. She then increased the size of her sword, using its additional power to slug Vader across the camp. The Sith regained control of his momentum, and threw a Force Push that knocked the Maiden into the air. Vader was now the one to engage the duel again, delivering stiff slashes which Raven needed all her muscle to repel. Vader then dramatically changed the height of his attack, going from a throat cut all the way to a shot at Raven's legs. The Maiden hopped backwards, and summoned lightning from her hands, which stunned Vader and began working over his suit. Vader fought through the attack, and threw his lightsaber at Raven, who dodged at the last second. Vader was ready for her though, and he delivered a punch to the face and then a Force Push to knock her through a tree trunk. Vader caught his lightsaber, keeping it before his face in a defensive stance. "Perhaps you are not the warrior that your reputation claims." he remarked. Raven looked up at the dark lord. "You've seen nothing yet." she spat back, transforming into a raven and flying beyond Vader. The Sith turned to pursue, but Raven fired a shot of lightning that caught him directly in the chest. "Uggh." Vader groaned, as he stumbled backwards. Raven zipped down, slashing across his helmet and then planting her palm on his mouthpiece, freezing over it to try and malfunction the machinery and cause Vader difficulty in breathing. "No!" Vader said, defiantly. He pulled the force into himself, and then released it in a wild Force Repulse. Raven was repelled, and Vader chased her down, cutting her across the chest and then stabbing her through the stomach. Raven hunched over, but her aura was protecting her. Vader stared at her as she turned around, summoning flames to her hand. She let loose, throwing fireball after fireball at the dark lord. Vader used the force to deflect them to separate sides, setting the camp on fire. Raven unsheathed her blade, launching the handle of it as a weapon, which knocked Vader back. She then hammered at his lightsaber with heavy and hard cleaves. Vader held her off, but Raven began combing elements into her strikes, using the lightning to shock Vader and disarm him. "So tell me. Which of those buttons calls for help?" Raven smirked, breathing heavily. She then clutched at her throat, coughing violently and spluttering as Vader pinched his fingers together and lifted the obnoxious Maiden into the air. "I need no help to kill you." he reminded her, throwing her against a tree. He then slammed her into her tent, before ripping up a nearby cage with the force. He launched it at Raven, but the Maiden was recovered just in time to slash through it. She then bounced off the remaining items Vader through, leaping closer to him with each step. She then brought her blade across his chest, but thanks to recalling his lightsaber, Vader was able to deflect her attack. Vader then kicked her in the shin and hammered down with his weapon. Raven held on for dear life, but Vader punched her in the ribs and then cut her across the chest. He then stabbed her twice before Force Pushing her into her own barricade. Raven's diminishing aura was more noticeable now, and Vader could sense the concern creeping into Raven's outlook. But the Maiden wasn't beat yet. She threw a blinding volley of lightning at Vader, catching him in the chest. Vader began wheezing, his suit giving away just how much damage he had sustained. Raven pounced, clashing blades with the wobbled Sith Lord before leaping back to build momentum again. She sprang up, using ice to freeze one of Vader's legs in place. Then as she twirled her blade overhead, she met him again with a high block. Vader ripped his leg out of the icy restraint and looked to cut her down with a strike at her midsection. Raven leapt back, and surrounded herself with lightning, throwing herself back at Vader with great speed. But not enough. Vader pinched his fingers together again, and Raven instinctively clutched her throat. Vader smashed her face first into the nearby wooden barricade, before slamming her into the floor. Raven fired a desperate shot of lightning, but Vader effortlessly swatted it away. Raven did manage to create a pillar of lightning that forced Vader to relinquish the hold and she struck again, cutting at his leg. Vader looked to cut her head off when she jumped back at him, but the Maiden rolled beneath and fired a shot of flames into his cape. Vader staggered forwards, and as Raven leapt again, surrounding her sword in static energy, Vader seized her telekinetically again. This time, he ruthlessly brought her down and onto his blade, impaling the Maiden through the heart. As she collapsed, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and marched away from the burning camp. He grabbed his comms device and spoke very sternly to the Admiral on the other end. "Prepare a shuttle for the bandit camp. I have completed my mission." "Yes my lord!" '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Darth Vader! Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs Disney themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Force vs Magic themed battle Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights